Bola de Nieve
by Panquem
Summary: Korra está cansada de las fiestas de las fraternidades, le ordena a Naga encargarse de todo extraño hasta que una noche ambas encuentran a cierta chica ebria en el jardín. Korrasami. SIN LEMMON :(


Otro pequeño one shot, ENJOY!

Un ruido la había despertado de improvisto, miró el reloj que marcaba las 3:30am, maldijo y se sentó en la cama tratando de captar el ruido de nuevo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo volvió a escuchar, venía del jardín trasero.

-Pero Naga está ahí...si fuera algo malo comenzaría a ladrar-paseo una de sus manos por su cabello tratando de ignorar lo que sea que haya sido- Naga, sea lo que sea- murmuraba volviendo a recostarse- Tu puedes con ello-

No pasaron ni dos minutos y el sonido había vuelto, no se hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque había escuchado con claridad una risa...una carcajada y los ladridos de Naga.

No eran ladridos de peligro...Naga, su perra estaba jugado con alguien a las 3:30am en su patio trasero.

-¿Qué carajo?- Se levantó finalmente de mala gana, se puso sus tenis y tomo su bate de baseball dispuesta a reventar a golpes a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a levantarla a esta hora- Maldita sea Naga, no te entrené para andar jugando a esta hora-

Se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y vio la cola blanca de su perro moverse, lo que sea que estuviera afuera jugando con ella se encontraba cerca de la casa que Korra le había construido. Naga comenzó a ladrar de nuevo, brincaba y jugueteaba como si de un cachorro se tratase.

Esto sólo hizo enojar más a la morena que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el bate metálico y fruncía el ceño.

 _-No sólo me levanta sino que también convierte a mi perro guardián en un patético cachorro-_

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, Naga notó su presencia y la observó sin dejar de mover la cola, su dueña le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice sin hacer sonido alguno, la perra ladeó su cabeza confundida.

-Hey...ven...juega...- La voz provocó que Korra se detuviera a mitad de camino, Naga volvió a ladrarle hasta que una mano salió de las sombras- Ssshhh sin ruido, no ...hablar-

La dueña de la casa dejó caer el bate a su lado, el pasto aminoró el sonido.

-Esa voz...suena...-

-Wou...¡hablas! - exclamó la voz sin dejar de acariciar a Naga.

-Suena...- Korra tronó los dedos y Naga fue hacia ella sin dudarlo.

-Hey...vuelve...Bola de nieve...-

 _-¿Bola...de nieve?-_ Hey tu, sal de ahí-

-Bola de Nieve, Bola de Nieve-

-Joder...no otra vez...- Desde que se había mudado a esa zona había tenido problemas con los chicos de las fraternidades, generalmente hacían ruido toda la noche impidiéndole estudiar, lanzaban basura a todas las casas cercanas y en el peor de los casos incendiaban algún basurero, no le sorprendía encontrar a alguien en estado de ebriedad- Naga teníamos un acuerdo, yo te alimento y tú te encargas de los extraños- susurró a su mascota que apenada se metió en su pequeña casa de madera.

-Bola...de Nieve...suenas enfadada-

Bufó- Quien quiera que seas, sal de mi jardín, ¡Ahora!-

De las sombras salió una persona tambaleante, apenas dio un paso y su cuerpo caía sobe sus rodillas.

-Hey...Mierda-

-No...Maldigas Bola de Nieve- susurró la chica levantando su rostro.

Korra estuvo a punto de recordarle a esa extraña que era su casa y si quería podía maldecir a la mismísima Kyoshi - _Jamás lo haría...nadie se mete con Kyoshi-_ pero antes de poder abrir la boca, se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz amarillenta de la calle.

-Vaya...Bola de Nieve...creciste- la sonrisa gatuna de la chica no hizo más que poner nerviosa a la morena que dio un paso hacia atrás al verse analizada de aquella manera- No estás tan mal...Bola de Nieve-

La chica ronroneo al tiempo que se levantaba, llevaba una falta de cuero color negro, botas y una playera blanca completamente sucia, sus brazos estaban adornados con pulseras de todo tipo. Sus manos se pasearon sobre su cuerpo, Korra sentía sus pies clavarse en el pasto de su jardín trasero, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la chica estaba a menos de 5 metros de ella.

-Oye...estás ebria y-

-Bola de Nieve...¿no quiere jugar?- la chica se relamió los labios lentamente frente a ella, se estaba acercando más...y más-Mi nombre es...Asami, ¿puedes repetirlo, Bola de Nieve?-

-As...Asami- _¿Qué carajo? ¿estoy obedeciendo a una chica ebria y sensual?_

Asami sonrió- Buena chica- pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se abrazó a sí misma, su cuerpo comenzó a dar horcajadas y en menos de tres segundos había vomitado sobre los tenis de Korra- Mala Bola de Nieve...Eso...no...se hace- y se desmayó cayendo un lado.

-¿Qué...DEMONIOS?- Pensaba en llamar una ambulancia hasta que escuchó a la pelinegra roncar- ¡Carajo!-

Naga la observaba desde su casa.

-¡Es tu culpa!- la señaló

-Sssshhh-

-¡Deja de callarme! ¡Es mi casa!-

Korra se quedó un momento parada respirando frustrada, el sonido de los grillos, música a los lejos y los ronquidos de la chica amenizaban el ambiente.

-Es su problema- Naga resopló llamando su atención- No es mi culpa que se haya embriagado- La perra se quejó levantando su hocico- No voy a cuidar de una completa extraña que acaba de vomitar mis tenis favoritos- obtuvo un ladrido como respuesta- Agh...Si te comes el vómito antes de que pueda limpiar ¡no saldrás por una semana!- El animal pareció asentir y se recostó de nuevo dentro de su casa- Carajo-

Se quitó los tenis, el pasto mojado la hizo estremecer, se acercó a la chica que roncaba profundamente, limpió su boca con su playera.

Era más alta que ella, por suerte hacia suficiente ejercicio así que levantar a una chica ebria fue pan comido.

-Bola...Nieve- Por alguna extraña razón Asami colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro, si no fuera por el aliento a vomito probablemente disfrutaría el momento.

Entro en su casa con la ebria en sus brazos, no podía ponerla en su cama.

-Tendrá que conformarse con el sillón- Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando la chica le susurró al oído, deteniéndola al instante.

-Agua...-

Korra rodó los ojos fastidiada, miró hacia la mesa y vio su jarra de agua color azul, se acercó a ella pero se detuvo al imaginar a la chica bañándolas a ambas, negó con la cabeza y con Asami aún en brazos fue hasta uno de los estantes, con toda la habilidad del mundo logró sacar un pequeño vaso.

-Agua, Bola-

-Ya ya, dame tiempo demonios-Apoyo su cabeza en la mesa dejándola caer descuidadamente- Mierda-

-Agh...Me dolió- se quejó la chica sin abrir sus ojos, levantó una de sus manos y tomó el vaso, Korra entendió la indirecta y le sirvió.

Korra se puso de rodillas para colocar a la chica con mucho cuidado.

 _-Si sigue mareada puede vomitar con algún movimiento brusco...no es que me importe...-_

Asami se acomodó entre las almohadas y abrió los ojos, la morena seguía hincada observándola.

-Azules- murmuró

-¿Qué?-

Una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla, apenas rozándola.

-Tus ojos son azules-

La dueña de la casa se quedó sin habla, completamente sonrojada y sin saber cómo reaccionar, aquella caricia comenzaba a provocarle sueño.

 _-Seguro pasan de las 4, es totalmente lógico-_

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar y cerrar los ojos cuando dejo de sentirla. Asami se había quedado dormida.

Reprimió un gruñido y se dirigió al clóset, tomó una sábana y arropó a la chica, inconscientemente acarició su rostro, su cabello, su espalda, cintura y-

-¡Basta!-

-Ssshhh-

Rodó los ojos sonrojada y se fue a su cuarto pisando fuerte.

Un aroma a tocino la despertó, Korra amaba el tocino, se levantó tan rápido que se mareó un poco. Descalza, con el tank top blanco que usaba para dormir y un par de bóxers rojos bajo corriendo las escaleras tan rápido que casi se tropieza.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, era la chica ebria de la noche anterior cocinando SU tocino.

Tenía su ropa arrugada, el pelo alborotado y el maquillaje completamente corrido. Se veía fatal.

 _-Nadie es hermoso cuando se levanta crudo-_

-Hey...¿Asami?-

-Hola- la ojiverde se giró sosteniendo el sartén y una espátula en sus manos- ¿Te desperté? lamento haber tomado tu comida, pero después de anoche no sabía-

-¿Qué demonios hacías en MI jardín jugando con MI perro?- le acusó señalándola

-¿Qué?-

-MI jardín, MI perro y el vómito que aún no levanto y espero Naga no se haya devorado-

Asami trató de mantener la seriedad, pero aquella pequeña chica en ropa interior la estaba regañando de manera tan graciosa que no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿M estás escuchando?

-Cierto...cierto...yo..lo siento- dejó las cosas en su lugar y sin permiso se sentó en la silla más cercana

 _-¿Piensa que está en su casa?-_ Korra no había apartado su mirada enojada

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo siento, me invitaron a una de las fiestas en una fraternidad, me pasé de copas y...vi a tu perro-

Eso no se lo esperaba-¿Y?-

La mirada de Asami se entristeció por un momento.

-Bola de Nieve, tu perro me recordó al perro que me regaló mi madre antes de morir-

 _-Mierda-_

-Yo...- la ojiverde rió un poco

-No te preocupes...el alcohol...me hizo ver cosas que no y...siento si te causé algún problema- se levantó dispuesta a salir del lugar hasta que sintió una mano deteniéndola.

-Hay...suficiente tocino, puedes quedarte mientras esperas el taxi y...quizá...entretener a Naga mientras limpio el jardín-

Asami no podía contener su alegría, así que saltó para abrazar a la morena con fuerza.

-¡Gracias, de verdad!-

Ninguna contaba con que el peso sería demasiado para una Korra más pequeña y desvelada y las dos cayeron de espaldas sobre el suelo de la cocina.

En el jardín trasero, Naga ladraba divertida al oír las risas de su dueña y su nueva amiga, lista para escucharlas todos los días desde entonces.


End file.
